


Swing Me Right Round

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Groping, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scott Malia and Kira are mentioned but this aint about them, Sex Swing, Stiles Has A Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stiles is a good husband, Stiles is a kinky shit, Stydia, Suspened Sex, Suspension, Tongue Fucking, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Scott had given him this thing as a joke at his bachelor party but Stiles decides it's time to break out Scott’s gift to add some variety to his and Lydia next trip to funky town.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 20





	Swing Me Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Stiles gets a bit dominating while he and Lydia are having sex. Lydia is into it but it isn't discussed in advance.
> 
> This is day 2 for series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Suspension and Gaping.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles stared at the nondescript box before him, sitting hidden in the back of his and Lydia’s master bedroom closet. He had found it while he was cleaning out their closet in order to build some shelving that Lydia had been talking about wanting to put in so she could utilize the wasted air space to better organize her shoes and purses. Wanting to treat his new wife, who had recently been stressed out over defending her PHD, Stiles had secretly signed up for a wood working class to learn how to make the shelves and has been waiting for the week she needed to be up at MIT for her thesis defense date and the transfer of her lab to its new location closer to their home in Beacon Hills. Stiles had been in the middle of an important case for the FBI and hadn't been able to take the time off to go with Lydia, who instead brought Malia and Kira with her; the Kitsune having returned from the skin walkers a year before their wedding, showing up just in time to save the couple from dying at the hands of the latest monster to invade their jinxed little town. Realizing this might be the only chance he has to complete this surprise for the beautiful banshee, Stiles had used all his spare time to measure, design and build the shelves and all he had needed to do was clean out their closet and install it, which had led him to the box sitting in front of him. 

The box had been a gift from suspiciously giggly Scott during his bachelor party a few months ago that had been promptly tossed into the closet and forgotten about after the train wreck that night had been. Numerous members of the pack had ended up being arrested for public indecency and public intoxication from the wolfsbane whiskey Peter had provided while Stiles, Mason and Corey had ended up being admitted to the hospital for severe alcohol and aconite poisoning. He shudders as he remembers Lydia’s reaction to finding him in hospital after stupidly drinking shot after shot of the laced alcohol during their night out. Pulling the gift out Stiles frowns at how heavy the small box is, wondering what exactly Scott had gotten him that could be so heavy. A sudden shrill ringing startles Stiles out of his thoughts, dropping the box as he jumps and scrambles to grab his phone across the room. 

“Hey babe is everything alright?” 

“Hey Sti everything is fine, I'm just really frustrated right now and wanted to hear your voice. Packing up my lab has been an absolute nightmare because of that jerk Jonah who has been mislabelling everything and filing everything out of order. I'm absolutely positive he is doing it on purpose all because he still hasn't gotten over the fact that MIT gave me the lab space and funding for my research over his but I have no concrete proof. It's so infuriating and I can't wait to be working in the new lab in Beacon Valley far away from his conceited ass.” 

“That guy seriously sucks! I wish I was there to kick his ass; he seriously needs a good ass kicking.” 

Stiles snarls, chest full of anger as he thinks about the stuck up, asshole who has been constantly harassing Lydia for years while she had been completing her masters and PHD studies. Despite the rest of her classmates and colleagues who treated Lydia with the respects he deserves as one of the youngest PHD candidates MIT has in 30 years, that asshole Jonah had constantly belittled and mocked the beautiful genius every chance he could get over the last few years. Every time Lydia had complained about this Jonah guy all Stiles had wanted to drive down to the university, put the fear of god into the man and beat the outdated, sexist beliefs out of the jerk wad. 

“Malia has been growling at him constantly and may or may not have threatened to gut him a few times already.” 

"Good that guy deserves that and then some. Tell her to give me a call if she needs help to get rid of his body, I know a guy.” 

"Stiles!” 

"What? It's true! I bet he's being extra annoying to try and fuck with you before your defense hearing! Wasn't he the one who complained when you got accepted into the PHD studies before him? He's probably just jealous you finished your research and thesis while he barely has done shit for his. Don't let that asshole get to you babe. You are literally the smartest person MIT has ever had the privilege of having attend their school and you are absolutely going to kill your defense! You're going to do amazing Lyds.” 

“Thanks babe.” 

Lydia’s voice cracks a bit, overwhelmed with emotion from how supportive her husband is of her and her work. She wishes he could be here with her as she presents her research, cursing the group of rogue hunters Stiles and his team have been dealing with the last 2 weeks that made him unable to come with her like he had originally planned to do. She would have paid good money to watch her husband flex his position in the FBI to put Jonah in his place but since that can't happen, she just needs to ignore the prick for a few more days before she never has to deal with him again. 

“Anytime Lyds now go knock that PHD committee dead with your amazing work and rub it in that jerk’s face that you’re a doctor before him. You got this in the bag babe.” 

Laughing at her husband’s ridiculous encouragements Lydia tells Stiles she loves him before hanging up to corral Malia and Kira back to the hotel wanting to take a warm shower before she has to continue prepping for her defense. Lydia smiles down at her husband’s goofy contact picture as the call disconnects, her mind more at ease than it’s been in weeks, settled by Stiles’ words of support and encouragement. 

Hanging up after wishing his wife good luck Stiles turns his attention back to the small black box, beyond curious as to what Scott could have given him. Carefully opening it Stiles chokes on his spit when he sees straps of leather attached to soft, padded leather cuffs and heavy metal rings and chains. Pulling out a folded piece of paper he assumes are instructions, Stiles eyes widen is shock as he takes in the detailed and very informative instructions for a T8 Luxury Full Support Sex Swing complete with how to use diagrams. ‘Jesus fucking Christ Scotty!’ Stiles thinks as he pulls strap after strap of thick, black padded leather out of the small box, wondering what in the world processed his best friend to get him this as a bachelor party present. Running his fingers over the leather Stiles moans at how soft it feels against his skin as sudden vivid images of his gorgeous wife strung up in one suggested poses flash through his mind and has Stiles’ cock instantly hard, straining painfully against his jeans. Adjusting himself to relieve some of the pressure Stiles quickly looks over the supplies he needs to set up the swing realizing he's going to need to go to the store for some things and decides he’ll go once he finishes with the closet. Setting aside the box for later Stiles turns his attention back to his current project, a plan to get Lydia on board with swing forming in his mind. ‘Alright let’s get these shelves done so I can move on to the fun stuff.’ Stiles thinks as he gets back to work. 

A few days later Lydia tiredly makes her way through the front door of the house she and Stiles had bought when they had gotten engaged, it was a bit of a fixer upper that neither of them had gotten around to doing any of the work needed. The banshee was thankful that the energetic Kitsune had offered to drive them back from the airport despite Stiles’ insistence that he could come get them with his jeep, not trusting the vehicle to make it there in one piece especially after the noises it had made when her husband had dropped her off. Dropping her bags in the front hallway, the strawberry blonde decides she needs a nap more than she needs to unpack, and makes her way upstairs towards the master bedroom, stopping dead in her tracks after opening the door as she watches her husband attach the last strap to what looks like a sex swing hanging from the ceiling in the corner of their room. Lydia had thought all her years as Stiles’ friend and then his girlfriend would have prepared her enough for his antics but she clearly had been wrong, completely stunned as she stared at her husband. 

“Stiles why is there a sex swing hanging in the corner of our room?” 

Lydia’s voice tight as she watches Stiles jump a bit at her voice, startled after having not noticed his wife getting home and making her way upstairs. Scratching his cheek bashfully the mole dotted man swallows as he takes in the flabbergasted expression on his wife’s face before he tries to explain himself. 

“Well Lyds you know how we've been talking about trying new things after we watched that documentary on the history of the Kama Sutra and its influence on sex and relationships over the years? Well I was cleaning out the closet I found this sex swing Scott had given me as a joke gift for my bachelor party and I figured why the hell not. Plus, when we aren't using it, we can get and hang one of those hanging reading chairs you've been talking about getting.” 

“Stiles babe I meant trying some new positions, maybe adding some toys or you know anal. I didn't mean let's put up sex swing and turn our bedroom into a sex dungeon.” 

Lydia says as she walks over to hers and Stiles’ closet, feeling slightly bad when her husband's face crumbles at her words before stopping dead in her tracks a second time today. Before her was all her purses and shoes neatly arranged by colour in brand new beautiful oak shelves, with even a space for the bag in her hand. The old clothing rod that had looked moments away from collapsing on any given day had been replaced with a brand-new rod with another smaller one below the 1st one, holding all her skirts, shorts and bikinis. Her clothes were organized so that all her shorter shirts, sweaters and jackets hung above the rod with her skirts and shorts, her long sweaters and dresses hanging beside the rest of the clothes, separated from Stiles’ similarity organized clothes with a thick cloth pocketed divider that has her scarves carefully rolled and folded; organized by colour just like her purses. 

“Stiles babe did you…” 

“Oh, shit I almost forgot about that. Yeah, I built those for you, I remembered you mentioning wanting shelves for your purses so I've been taking classes to learn how to make them as a surprise since you've been so stressed lately…” 

Stiles was still talking but Lydia had completely stopped listening as she stares at her husband, completely overwhelmed with emotion at the fact that Stiles had listened to her stupid rants about wasted space, noticed how stressed she had been with prepping for her PHD defense and decided to doing something to make her happy. Quickly crossing the bedroom, Lydia cuts of Stiles’ rambling as she drags him into a passionate kiss, moaning softly as she feels his hands on her jaw and lower back, holding as if she is the most precious thing in the world. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later Lydia rests her head against her husband’s chest, heart beating in her chest as her eyes focus on the swing hanging innocently in the corner. 

“We can try the sex swing, but if either of us have to explain any injuries from it to Melissa or any of our parents, your hand is going to be the only thing touching your dick for a long time, got it?” 

Lydia says as she watches a huge, excited smile break out across her husband's face before he drags her in for another round of kisses. 

“Completely Lyds.” 

Lydia takes one last quick look at the swing before she heads into their bathroom to quickly wash up before she takes her well-deserved nap, grinning when she hears Stiles tripping as he follows after her intending to join her in the shower. 

A few days had passed since he had sprung the sex swing on Lydia and Stiles is ready to break the thing in especially since his wife had put anal on the proverbial table. He had always wanted to try but had never brought it up to Lydia in all the years they had been together due to a few late-night research binges where he had read about how most women don't find the act enjoyable. Now on a mission Stiles finds his wife in the kitchen leaning against the large island, back facing him, eating a small bowl of watermelon. Smirking Stiles crosses the kitchen and squeezes Lydia’s perky ass before he drapes himself across her back, grinding his hips into her backside. Feeling the sharp squeeze to her ass Lydia turns slightly, raising an eyebrow as she levels an unimpressed look at her husband, not looking forward to whatever has caused his shit eating grin. Feigning innocence Lydia pops another piece of fruit in her mouth before offering some to Stiles whose hands have slipped under the hem of her shirt, fingers pressing against her sides as he holds her close. Declining the offered fruit Stiles waits for the moment Lydia to take another bite before he goes in for the kill. 

“So how serious where you about doing anal?” 

Choking at Stiles’ nonchalant tone Lydia whips her body around to stare dumbly at her husband who looks at her expectantly as if she could have the mental capacity currently to answer is question when he pulls shit like that out of thin air. 

“I… What?” 

“Anal. You mentioned it the other day when you were telling me the things you had been thinking about other than a swing. So, is that still on the table? Cause apparently, it's much easier and more comfortable to do with a swing. Soooo…” 

“I… Uumm yes.” 

“Awesome I picked up an anal douche the other day and left it in the bathroom. I'm going to get some numbing lube cause I read on some blogs that it's really helpful to make it more enjoyable for the one receiving it. When I get back let's christen the swing.” 

Stiles rambles, eyebrows wiggling before he presses a quick kiss to his stunned wife’s lips, giving her ass a light tap as he heads out leaving Lydia still trying to catch up with the whirlwind that had been the last few minutes. Hearing the door slam close as Stiles practically runs to his jeep snaps Lydia out of her stunned state, still trying to figure out exactly how the day had started out so normal and now includes anal sex in swing given to them by one of their best friends. Shaking her head Lydia quickly finishes her snack before she heads upstairs to make sure Stiles had properly secured the swing and clean herself out. Stiles slams through the front door 40 minutes later tripping over the front mat in his haste, barely catching himself before he brains himself on the corner of the small hallway table, climbing the stairs two steps at a time, body tingling in excitement. Entering his bedroom Stiles spots his wife sitting delicately on the bed in a white fluffy robe filing her nails, the perfect picture of poise and grace. 

“I want an orgasm before you string me up in that thing otherwise, we aren't doing this.” 

Lydia snips, trying to masks her nerves as she stares down her husband who had started stripping the moment he had come through the door. Nodding Stiles shrugs off the last of his clothes, dropping the lube on the dresser before crossing the room to drop in front of the beautiful goddess before him. Slowly pulling apart Lydia’s thighs, Stiles licks his lips as he stares at her wet, pink folds for a moment before he dives in, pressing his tongue flat against her hot flesh. Dragging his tongue slowly up Lydia’s silky folds, Stiles circles the tip of his organ around the banshee’s sensitive clit before sealing his mouth against the flesh, sucking hard, drawing a low moan out of his wife. Slipping his fingers in, Stiles alternates between stroking, licking, sucking and dragging his teeth as he works his wife closer and closer to her orgasm, loving the feeling of Lydia falling apart on his tongue, her hand buried tightly in his hair. A few more slides of his tongue over her clit combined with the curl of his fingers sends Lydia over the edge as she comes, squirting all over Stiles’ face as he works her up to two more quick orgasms before she is pushing him off her. Smirking at the wrecked look on Lydia’s face Stiles quickly pulls himself up, strips his wife of her robe and scoops up her pleasure limp body walking them over to the swing before he carefully lowers her into the chair that he had placed next to it before he had run out to pick up the lube. Quickly checking in with his wife that she is still ok with using the swing, Stiles presses a wet kiss against the banshee’s forehead when Lydia had simply responded to get a move on stating that she hadn't shaved, moisturizer and cleaned herself out for nothing. 

“Condom?” 

“You can't get my ass pregnant, if we are doing this I wanna fully feel you inside me.” 

“Fuck babe you can't just say shit like that to me.” 

Smirking Lydia drags him into a filthy kiss, moaning as she tastes herself on his lips. Pulling off Lydia steps into the thigh straps, tightening then as Stiles grabs the lube before he helps her lay forward into the supports securing them to prevent her from falling, the straps frame her chest and wraps around her shoulders, back and hips. Stiles checks in with his wife once more as he secures the wrist restraints before pulling them and her arms down, and hooks them to the waist strap, pining her arms to her body and lifting her off the ground. Strapping down the ankle straps around his wife, Stiles hooks them to the thigh straps and makes sure everything is secure and not too tight before stepping back, taking a sharp breath as he stares at the magnificent sight Lydia makes suspended in leather. 

“Fuuuuck… Lydia I wish you could see how fucking perfect you look right now.” 

Stiles voice sounds absolutely wrecked as he continues to stare at the stunning picture his wife makes, her pale creamy skin a perfect contrast to the soft black leather wrapped tightly around her body. The swing forcing an absolutely stunning arch to her back as her chest and ass are pushed up and on display in such a way that has Stiles thinking he's actually dreaming, quickly pinching himself to be sure this is really happening. Stepping forward Stiles rests his hands on the plump swells of Lydia’s ass, squeezing the flesh in a bruising grip, drawing out a breathy moan out of the restrained woman. 

“Stiles baby…” 

“How's it feel babe?” 

“Good. A little weird but good.” 

Reassured that Lydia is enjoying it so far, Stiles pulls apart his wife’s ass cheeks, groaning as he's greeted by the dusty rose-coloured pucker. Leaning in to lick at the puckered flesh, drawing out a surprised squeak from Lydia as she attempts squirm away from tongue, unable to move any part of her body aside from her neck, fingers and toes. 

“STILES! AHHH AHHH FUCK!” 

Lydia cries while Stiles’ tongue roughly rims the flesh of her asshole before spearing his organ inside her tight hole, sucking and rubbing with his fingers until the skin starts to loosen allowing her husband to shove his tongue in deeper. Moaning Lydia desperately tries to rock against her husband's face, frustrated that she can bare move especially which Stiles’ hand pressing down on her lower back. Pouring lube over his fingers and Lydia’s twitching hole, Stiles slowly works his index finger inside, carefully thrusting and stroking his finger as he works her open enough to take his large cock. Stiles adds his tongue back in as he works up to adding his second finger, giving Lydia a moment to adjust before he begins trusting them, stroking and scissoring as he stretches his wife while soaking up her moans. It feels like forever until Stiles is able to work his whole hand inside, figuring it's better to stretch more than less, despite Lydia’s pleas that she's ready, begging him to hurry up and get his cock inside her. Adding more lube to her hole Stiles covers his cock, wiping his hand clean on his thigh, lines the tip of his dick against Lydia asshole before pushing into the searing hot, wet tight cavern. Stiles needs to grip the base of his dick to prevent himself from coming as Lydia’s ass seems to swallow his sensitive shaft in one slick movement. Stiles’ moans mix with Lydia’s as he buries himself to the hilt in the burning, crushing grip of his wife’s ass, freezing to give the both a moment to adjust as he presses praise and wet kisses along her trembling spine. After a few minutes Stiles groans when he feels Lydia clenching around, begging him to move. Slowly pulling out until just the head of his cock is still inside, Stiles adds a bit more lube before he pushes back in loving the hot tightness surrounding his dick. 

“Fuck baby you're so fucking tight. It feels so god damn amazing.” 

Starting off with slow thrust, Stiles picks up in speed and strength, loving how easily movable Lydia is in the swing, using the straps to slam his wife onto his throbbing cock in brutal thrusts. Lydia can do nothing but hang there, taking whatever Stiles decides to give her; absolutely loving the complete lack control she has. Her husband’s sudden dominating demeanour turning her on more than she ever could have ever possibly imagined, moaning loudly as a particularly hard thrust rocks her body forward, the leather biting into her skin. 

“S-Stilesssss…” 

“God baby I wish you could see yourself. See how your ass is sucking me in, barely letting me go like some little cock hungry whore. Are you my little cock slut Lyds.” 

Stiles snarls in his wife’s ear, completely lost in the sensations of fucking her ass and being in total control of his usually powerful wife. 

“YES! Yes, love your cock! S’good, s’big. M’close! Please!” 

Hearing Lydia’s desperate cry Stiles orders his wife to come as he reaches around to rub at her clit viciously until she cries out as her orgasm slams through her, pussy squirting around his fingers. Her ass squeezes his cock so tightly as her orgasm hits her, he can only manage another few more thrusts before he's burying himself till the hilt, balls slapping against her the folds of her cunt, and floods her guts with his hot spunk. Panting Stiles slumps against Lydia’s back, thankful the swing can hold both their weight, his legs numb as they both come down from the orgasms. Finally regaining feeling in his legs Stiles pushes himself off of his wife, moaning as he cock slips free. Looking down to make sure he didn't hurt Lydia, Stiles eyes widen as he takes in his wife’s gaping asshole, cum dripping out down her thighs. Grabbing his phone Stiles quickly turns on his flashlight, throat going dry when he realizes that he can easily see her insides from how stretched out her hole is. Unable to stop himself, Stiles snaps a few pictures loving the sight of his wife’s fucked open, cum stuffed hole before he checks in with his wife. 

“Hey you ok Lyds? Was it good for you?” 

Stiles meekly asks as he carefully unhooks her ankles, rubbing her legs to help their circulation. Unhooking her arms, Stiles slowly lowers Lydia until her feet touch the ground, grabbing a water bottle he had set aside earlier and presses it against her lips, encouraging his wife to drink as she slowly comes back to herself. Fully unhooking all the straps, Stiles leans her body back against his chest and repeats his question now that Lydia is more aware. 

“Mmhhh a bit sore but God Sti it was so good. I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that intense.” 

“So, is that a yes on the sex swing?” 

Snorting at the shit eating grin that spread across her husband's face as soon he realized she was ok, just a bit sex drunk. Lydia rolls her eyes at his smug face, pressing a soft kiss to his throat before she frowns, uncomfortable as she feels her husband's cooling cum leaking out of her ass. 

“Yes on the sex swing. We are definitely doing that again, especially if you get that dominating the next, we do it. Now get me in tub immediately, I can feel you cum leaking out of me and it’s really disgusting.” 

“You got my beautiful goddess.” 

Stiles says as scoops up his wife and heads towards the bathroom, a dopey smile on his face as he stares at her. He had been shocked at how dominating he had been once Lydia had been strung up and had been worried that he had crossed a line with some of the things he had said. Hearing that she had been just as into it as he had was a huge relief and the prospect of doing it again has his spent cock twitch in interest. 

“Oh, and Stiles?” 

“Yeah Lyds?” 

“I expect a hanging reading chair to occupy that corner when we aren't using the swing.” 

“You act like I didn't already get you one and hid it in my office in order to butter you up to the sex swing had you originally said no.” 

Stiles smirks at Lydia’s surprised expression as he enters the bathroom, thinking that he needs to properly thank Scott for his amazing gift.


End file.
